


You're my getaway

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Comeplay, Cumplay Friday, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Porn with Feelings, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rimming, Snowballing, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: When planning their wedding gets to be too much, Arthur (aka, HRH Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Wales), whisks his consort-to-be off for a weekend away from duty.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 226
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	You're my getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Cumplay.
> 
> Happy Cumplay Friday!

“Merlin,” laughed Arthur. “What are you doing?” 

“Packing,” said Merlin seriously, as he strode over to the dresser and grabbed a pile of t-shirts. He shoved them into his backpack. “You should pack something too. Unless you want to wear that all weekend.”

He gestured to Arthur’s outfit, his casual jeans and a shirt, paired with a soft red cashmere sweater.

“What? Merlin, please. Stop. You’re acting like a crazy person.”

Arthur followed him from the dresser to the bed and reached for his wrist, turning him towards him.

“Merlin,” he said softly, his fingers brushing Merlin’s cheek. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I’ve had enough!” he said pulling away from Arthur and heading back to the dresser again, this time pulling out underwear and a pair of jeans. “Well, aren’t you going to pack?”

Arthur shook his head, an amused, fond smile on this face. “What has George done this time?”

“I am fed up of invitations, and fonts and colours and flowers and food tastings and, and… and all of those other things he keeps hounding me about! Why is he even asking when we both know that all these things are being decided for us! I wasn’t even allowed to have an opinion on what I wanted for my suit! And let’s not even get started on the guest list! I—”

Arthur pressed a finger to his lips, soft and warm and grounding. “You’re ranting,” Arthur told him gently as he removed his finger.

“But I—”

He placed a gentle hand on Merlin’s waist and drew him closer, and Merlin closed his eyes as Arthur pressed close and placed a kiss on his forehead. He breathed deeply through his nose and Arthur nudged it with his,

“Better?” he asked softly.

With a shaky exhale, Merlin slowly nodded, he opened his eyes to Arthur looking at him with his clear blue eyes and Merlin’s soul instantly felt soothed by the look of concern on his face. 

“I think so,” he said. “I just want our wedding day to actually be _ours_.”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur apologised, leaning his forehead against Merlin’s as he entangled their fingers. “I wish that things were different. I wish that I could give you everything that you want.”

Merlin sighed deeply. “I know that, I know. I just… I knew that it would be tough, and I knew that we would have to do things a certain way. I’m just tired. I’ll put my things back.”

He removed the t-shirts he’d just put in and was about to return them to the dresser, when Arthur reached for him and pulled him close again. 

“You know what, maybe you’re right,” Arthur said, wrapping one arm around Merlin’s waist, and stroking his back with the other. “Maybe we should get away for the weekend. Turn off our phones and just slip off the radar for a while… It would be nice to have some time with just the two of us. I know I’ve been busy and I haven’t been spending as much time with you as I should. I’m sorry for sadling you with George.”

“No you’re not,” pouted Merlin.

“All right, I’m not. But I do appreciate everything that you’re doing. Let me show you how much by a weekend away. We can have George clear my schedule and go to my cottage at Balmoral.”

Merlin smiled. “Yeah? Won’t your father be mad at you?”

“Let him,” scoffed Arthur. “I’d rather have a dirty weekend with you, any day of the week.”

“Well, if it was any day of the week, it wouldn’t be a weekend,” teased Merlin. 

“Shh,” said Arthur, stealing a kiss. “Now, let’s finish packing.”

***

Soon enough, as promised, Merlin and Arthur were embarking from a private jet, being swept off by car to Arthur’s cottage on the Balmoral estate. He’d inherited it from his mother, Ygraine, so it always held a special place in his heart. He imagined her dancing and walking in the grounds, tending to the garden and laughing in the kitchen. Now it was his and Merlin’s laughter that filled the house as Arthur chased Merlin breathlessly up the stairs to their master bedroom.

Merlin flopped down on the bed and hummed contentedly. “Thank you,” he breathed, looking up at Arthur with beloved eyes.

Arthur ditched their bags at the door, kicking off his shoes and crawled over his fiance to kiss him.

***

Merlin gasped, gripping the sheets tightly as Arthur leisurely ate him out. They’d been at it for ages, Merlin must have come at least three times, but Arthur was relentless. Determined to break all records known to man for most orgasms in a single night. He pulled away and flipped Merlin over, smiling at him with sweat, spit and come-smeared cheeks. Merlin groaned at how filthy he looked. He could barely believe that this was the same Prince Arthur, golden boy of the nation, that was being so deliciously dirty as to rim him, then fuck him hard, filling him to the brim before licking him out, and starting all over again. This was _his_ Arthur, and his alone.

Arthur leaned over, licking along Merlin’s stomach at the dried come there, tracing lines all the way up his chest and to his neck. He pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips, licking his way into his mouth. 

“Going to blow you,” he murmured. “Make you come again.”

Merlin shuddered at Arthur’s words. Tired, but his body thrusting up none-the-less, craving more. 

“Please,” he breathed.

Rearranging himself, Arthur sat back between Merlin’s legs, he lifted them up onto his shoulders and grasped Merlin’s arse, bringing his cock to his mouth. He tongued along the underside of it and Merlin sucked in a breath, his body bowing up towards Arthur, only his head and shoulder blades pressing against soft cotton sheets. Arthur licked along the length of him. Merlin hard again, despite everything. Merlin swore he hadn’t come this much since he was in secondary school, wanking himself raw.

Arthur kept going until Merlin was wet and slick. He mouthed at Merlin’s balls, drawing a breathy _“Oh!”_ from him. 

Soon, he was swallowing Merlin down, engulfing him in hot suction, pulling back up to the tip. Merlin let out a long groan. Arthur was the best at this, He knew exactly how to draw things out all until Merlin was a begging, writhing mess, several times over. Merlin closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the pleasure, as Arthur wrung soft moans and cries out of him with his mouth. They’ve done this hundreds of times, but Merlin would never tire of it, never not desire it, never not crave it. He felt so lucky to be with Arthur, despite all the baggage of a commoner marrying into royalty, Arthur was worth it. Despite all the outrage and fall out when Arthur came out. Forced to when the paps leaked photos of a rather heavy makeout session at St Marks, the hospital where Merlin works.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned, drawing out his name as Arthur started to bob his head faster, completely in control of how hard and fast he took him. Merlin dug his fingers into the mattress, anchoring himself, in lieu of being able to card them through golden hair.

Arthur hummed. It reverberated down Merlin’s cock to the very core of him. He felt himself tensing, balls tightening, orgasm just a finger’s breadth away…

Then Arthur looked down at him, his eyes dark, lips stretched wide around his cock and Merlin was _gone_. He throbbed his release down Arthur’s throat as Arthur sucked him dry. The air crackling as his magic pulsed with it.

Dropping him back to the mattress, Arthur pressed against him, using his tongue to push a mouthful of come into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin groaned at the taste of his own release though the sordid kiss and Arthur slotted himself between Merlin’s legs, lining up his cock. He slid in easily. Merlin’s hole offering little resistance, still wet and loose still from their previous lovemaking. 

Merlin hissed into Arthur’s mouth, fisting his hand in Arthur’s hair, still sensitive from his own climax. 

“Fuck, Arthur—”

He thrust hard and fast, the headboard banging against the wall. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist as Arthur continued to chase his own release. His breath harsh pants, staring into Merlin’s eyes, so lovingly that Merlin almost couldn’t take it. His heart full to bursting.

“Merlin, God— Merlin—” gasped out Arthur. “You feel so good.”

Merlin smiled, his hands finding Arthur’s face and his magic swelling beneath his breast. He let it run free. Smoothing it’s way over Arthur’s skin, making him groan. He pulled out and started stripping his cock, shuddering as he painted Merlin’s chest with pearly white stripes. Merlin ran his fingers through the mess, sliding them into his mouth.

Arthur groaned. “You are going to be the death of me, Merlin Emrys.”


End file.
